


La Hauteur des cloches

by shakeskp



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, M/M, Post-Canon, avec tout ce que ça implique, le Régent est mentionné, mais rien de descriptif, mais écrit avant les nouvelles alors ça ne les prend pas en compte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Lorsque Damen ouvrit les yeux, son regard dut chercher Laurent, car Nikandros lui dit :« Il est reparti. »Damen referma les paupières.





	La Hauteur des cloches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Obscur Echange 2016 sous le pseudonyme Hiraeth - [Entrée originale](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/201795.html#t1985603).  
> J'oublie toujours de les mettre sur AO3 parce que j'ai à chaque fois l'illusion que je vais les retravailler et les développer, ahem.
> 
>  _Prompt :_ Que se passe-t-il après le tome 3 ? Comment digèrent-ils les multiples révélations ? (Damen sur les abus passé dont Laurent a été victime, Laurent sur le rôle du Régent dans la mort de sont père), comment les deux royaumes prennent-il la nouvelle alliance ? Comment le problème de succession est-il réglé ? On peut voir les membres de la cours (qui va sans doute déménager !), Nikandros, etc.
> 
>  _Note originale :_ Bon, il aurait fallu un autre roman, peut-être une trilogie, pour traiter le sujet de façon correcte ! J’ai condensé au mieux :D J’ai lu le roman en VO, alors je m’excuse d’avance s’il y a certains choix de traduction que je n’ai pas respectés.

Lorsque Damen ouvrit les yeux, son regard dut chercher Laurent, car Nikandros lui dit :  
  
« Il est reparti. »  
  
Damen referma les paupières.

  
*

La fois suivante, il se redressa, causant la panique des esclaves et serviteurs qui guettaient chaque frisson de ses paupières. Il fit sortir tout le monde, même les médecins, ne gardant que Nikandros.  
  
« Depuis quand ? demanda Damen.  
  
— Tu as fait de la fièvre. Tu es roi depuis trois jours, il est parti hier avec son armée. »  
  
Damen se demanda pourquoi il avait un instant imaginé que ses journées de convalescence seraient bercées par la présence acide et sucrée de Laurent.  
  
« Il nous a laissé Lazar, un conseiller pour faire acte d’ambassadeur et… »  
  
Nikandros marqua une pause.  
  
« L’enfant.  
  
— L’enfant ? » demanda Damen.  
  
L’expression de Nikandros se fit complexe.  
  
« Celui qui accompagnait le Régent. »  
  
Damen ne savait pas ce que Nikandros vit sur son visage, mais cela lui fit ajouter précipitamment :  
  
« Nous l’avons confié à l’une des nourrices officielles, il est un peu âgé pour cela mais il est… difficile et… »  
  
Nikandros ajouta après une pause :  
  
« Il pleure beaucoup. »  
  
Damen se passa une main sur le visage. Il faudrait qu’il adresse ce problème, mais il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à affronter le regard de l’enfant sans briser quelque chose, sans penser à Laurent, sans…

Laurent. La mort du Régent avait été trop douce, songea Damen. Trop rapide. Il aurait voulu l’égorger de sa propre lame et présenter sa tête aux pieds de Laurent. Et d’ailleurs…  
  
« Le corps du Régent ?  
  
— Nous a été laissé aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais en faire.  
  
— Aux corbeaux, déclara immédiatement Damen. Avec une garde autour jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien sur ses os. Et je réfléchirai à ce que nous en feront. La fosse aux criminels, probablement.  
  
— Il est de sang royal, dit Nikandros d’une voix calme. Diplomatiquement…  
  
— Aux corbeaux.  
  
— Oui, Exalté. »  
  
Il y eut un silence pesant. Damen tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les murs blancs d’Ios, la mer qui scintillait au loin. Nikandros attendit patiemment.  
  
« Kastor ? demanda enfin Damen.  
  
— Nous attendions aussi ta décision. »  
  
La blessure de Damen pulsa comme un second cœur percé d’aiguilles.  
  
« Personne ne te reprocherait de le jeter à la mer sans sépulture », dit prudemment Nikandros qui craignait certainement un retour des corbeaux.  
  
Quelque chose de lourd et brûlant, un chagrin de métal en fusion, enflammait la poitrine de Damen.  
  
« Qu’on lui fasse sa toilette funéraire, dit-il d’une voix lasse. Il n’y aura pas d’autre cérémonie.  
  
— Les funérailles… ?  
  
— Incinération. Je n’ai pas encore décidé ce que nous ferons des cendres. »  
  
Peut-être les mettrait-il près de celles d’Hypermenestra. Cette dernière avait toujours été tendre avec Damen. Avait-elle compris la colère de son fils ? Ou l’avait-elle attisée ? Aurait-elle participé ou aurait-elle sauvé son amant, son roi, le père de son fils ?  
  
« Les comploteurs dont nous connaissions l’identité ont été exécutés, reprit Nikandros. Nous attendions ta décision quant aux funérailles de Kastor pour régler le problème de ses esclaves. »  
  
Damen se figea.  
  
« Que leur a-t-il été fait ? demanda-t-il d’une voix sourde.  
  
— Rien. Ils sont restés enfermés dans le harem. »  
  
Damen ferma un court instant les yeux.  
  
« Que personne ne les touche. Je couperai personnellement la main du premier qui la pose sur eux. »  
  
Le souffle de Nikandros avait quelque chose d’un soupir.  
  
« Oui, Exalté. »

  
*

  
La première chose que fit Damen une fois qu’il tint debout plus de quelques secondes fut de se faire attacher assis sur un cheval et de traverser Ios.  
  
« Si tu n’es pas assassiné, je te tuerai moi-même, marmonna Nikandros en montant à ses côtés.  
  
— Pas de paroles sacrilèges », intervint Lazar d’un ton joyeux.  
  
Laurent lui avait confié Damen et il le prenait très au sérieux, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il me ferait si son Exaltitude se retrouvait avec une égratignure de plus », avait-il dit avec un frisson théâtral.  
  
Après avoir embrassé quelques dizaines de bébés, touché tout autant de malades espérant une guérison miraculeuse et marié quelques couples sur le tas, Damen reconnut allongé sur son lit qu’il en avait peut-être trop fait. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas le lendemain de descendre dans le trésor royal.  
Il sélectionna avec soin la plus belle et la plus fine des dagues ornées, une œuvre d’art, lui assura l’archiviste de la trésorerie d’un air anxieux, mais tout de même fonctionnelle. S’il versa une larme lorsque Damen la sortit à jamais de son trésor, nul ne le saurait jamais.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, la dague partait pour Arles en grandes pompes et sous haute protection. Elle arriverait, avait calculé Damen, une dizaine de jours après Laurent. Le temps nécessaire à ce dernier pour reprendre le contrôle de sa cour.  
  
« Je ne sais pas s’il s’attendait à une demande en mariage officielle aussi rapidement, dit Nikandros de l’air consterné qu’il portait chaque fois qu’il s’agissait de Laurent. Ne crains-tu pas de le discréditer aux yeux de son peuple, si tôt son trône acquis ?  
  
— Non, répondit Damen.  
  
— Alors ne crains-tu pas de te discréditer aux yeux du tien ?  
  
— Non, répéta Damen. Mais ce sera le plus sûr moyen de connaître le nom de mes opposants. »

  
*

Damen dut faire preuve de plus de patience quant au problème des esclaves. Il savait que mettre un terme brutal à l’esclavage lui coûterait trop de soutien à un moment où il se préparait à remettre une partie des kyroi à leur place, mais surtout, surtout, il n’avait pas encore de solution quant au devenir des esclaves actuels. Il avait l’amorce d’un plan qui commençait par la mise en place d’un salaire versé à tous les esclaves royaux et l’interdiction formelle de les vendre ou de les céder sans son accord. Il avait intégré à son service personnel les esclaves de Kastor, se déplaçait volontiers avec tous l’aréopage de son harem, leur parlait avec douceur, n’en touchait aucun et surtout, ne laissait personne d’autre les toucher. Il les faisait participer à certaines de ses activités et bientôt, la vue de quelques esclaves d’ordinaire destinés à la chambre s’entraînant à l’épée au côté du roi ne fut plus tant la source de murmures perturbés. Quelques effrontés lui demandèrent sur le ton de la plaisanterie s’il formait lui-même sa nouvelle garde ; Damen leur répondit avec calme que si l’on tentait encore de le renverser, il saurait au moins que ses esclaves ne seraient pas sans défense contre des pleutres.  
  
La cour mit quelques jours à se remettre du malaise. Se sentant encore fragile et peu favorisée par un roi dont l’armée cherchait désespérément à lui prouver sa loyauté, la noblesse suivit tant bien que mal l’exemple de leur souverain, aussi saugrenu leur semblait-il. Certains nobles et nobliaux élevèrent prudemment la voix, glissant à l’oreille de Damen qu’ils soutiendraient toute amélioration de la condition des esclaves.  
D’autres en profitèrent pour répandre la rumeur que Damianos avait été empoisonné par la Vipère de Vère.  
  
Damen n’avait rien dit d’officiel au sujet de Laurent, mais le départ pour Arles de la dague, puis de trois des plus beaux livres de la bibliothèque royale, n’avait pas échappé à la cour et les spéculations allaient bon train.  
  
Damen savait qu’il lui faudrait à nouveau se prouver sur un champ de bataille et l’attendait avec impatience. Le bruit des épées lui ferait oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, qu’il était assis sur le trône de son père, que Kastor n’avait jamais été son frère que par le sang, et surtout que Laurent était loin.

  
*

  
Le soulèvement des kyroi, peut-être trop attendu, fut moins impressionnant que ce que Damen avait prévu. L’armée lui était trop fidèle, était trop désireuse de lui prouver sa valeur après la facilité avec laquelle Kastor avait pris le contrôle, sans parler des circonstances de son retour. Il y eut peu de désertions, et la majorité des nobles préférèrent se rallier à la bannière du roi que tout risquer. Seuls l’Aegina et la Dice cherchèrent à profiter de la fragile stabilité pour partir en guerre.  
  
C’était presque risible, songea Damen au milieu de la mêlée. Même si les négociations avec Patras étaient toujours en cours, ses relations avec la famille royale étaient bonnes et si cette dernière n’était pas prête à lui envoyer des renforts, elle n’aiderait pas pour autant les kyroi frontaliers. D’autant que Laurent n’avait bien sûr pas perdu de temps et qu’au-delà des échanges diplomatiques, les courriers non-officiels n’avaient cessé de circuler entre Arles, Ios et Bazal.  
  
C’était comme un cadeau accidentel des kyroi d’Aegina et de Dice : ces quelques batailles presque gagnées d’avance offraient à Damen l’occasion d’asseoir encore plus son autorité.  
  
Ce qui suivit fut donc logique : un poignard le frôla en plein milieu de la dernière bataille décisive, Damen tua son propriétaire, reprit le combat, puis sentit ses membres devenir lourds, la sueur perler sur son front, la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il tituba ; Pallas, Lazar et le reste de sa garde rapprochée se refermèrent soudain autour de lui. Damen crut entendre au loin les trompettes de l’armée princière de Vère. Puis il s’effondra.

  
*

  
À son réveil, Laurent était assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil près de sa couche. Damen cligna des paupières, tendit la main pour le toucher. Laurent la saisit entre les siennes et la serra à la limite de la douleur.  
  
« Je te croyais un rêve, dit Damen.  
  
— Je te croyais plus sage », rétorqua Laurent.  
  
Damen referma les doigts sur ses mains. Quelque chose lui perçait la poitrine, un bonheur d’une douleur délicieuse.  
  
« Laurent.  
  
— Tu t’es fait empoisonner. Tu aurais dû mourir. »  
  
Il serait mort, sûrement, s’il n’avait pas suivi les instructions de Laurent et travaillé son immunité.  
  
« Tu as vomi sur Jord.  
  
— Il sera dédommagé. Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Damen.  
  
Restes-tu, était la vraie question. Laurent lui lâcha les mains. Il vint s’asseoir sur le rebord de la couche et d’un geste presque clinique, écarta les mèches que la sueur avait collé sur le front de Damen. Il se sentait encore faible, ou il l’aurait pris par la taille, allongé contre lui, il l’aurait serré jusqu’à être certain d’éliminer toute distance entre eux.  
  
« Pensais-tu que je les laisserais se soulever impunément contre toi ? »  
  
C’est mon royaume, ne dit pas Damen, parce que ce n’était plus vrai, plus tout à fait.  
  
« Et une victoire commune n’est-elle pas le meilleur moment pour annoncer une union ? »  
  
Quelque chose se délia en Damen. Il trouva la force d’enlacer Laurent qui se laissa entraîner sur la couche sans protester, ou presque.  
  
« Tu es couvert de sueur.  
  
— Tu m’as laissé seul.  
  
— Il fallait que je reprenne Arles.  
  
— Je sais. »  
  
Les lèvres de Laurent étaient fraîches sur les siennes, sa bouche chaude.  
  
« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu’ici ? demanda Damen. Tu n’es pas passé par Akielos.  
  
— J’ai coupé par Patras. »  
  
Non, l’armée de Vère, même en nombre réduit, ne pouvait traverser un autre pays impunément, sans prévenir. Damen se demanda depuis combien de Laurent négociait-il avec Torgeir, depuis combien de temps avait-il déterminé que le soulèvement serait à la frontière avec Patras alors que Damen surveillait la Thrace.  
  
« Il y a les ruines d’une ville artesienne à quelques kilomètres au sud de Ravenel, dit Laurent, la tête sur son épaule. Ses fondations et celles du palais sont encore visibles.  
  
— Il faudra bien que nous habitions quelque part en attendant la fin de la construction.  
  
— L’été à Arles, l’hiver à Ios. Nous devrions commencer par convier les cours à un grand pique-nique chez Nikandros.  
  
— Je suis certain qu’il en serait ravi. Laurent. »  
  
Laurent se raidit, presqu’imperceptiblement.  
  
« T’ai-je livré à lui en tuant Auguste ? demanda Damen, les yeux fermés.  
  
— Il avait orchestré Marlas », dit Laurent, ce qui était une réponse en soi.  
  
Laurent se redressa lentement. Damen sentit tout son poids sur ses cuisses et ouvrit enfin les paupières. Il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable et de violent sur son visage.  
  
« Je t’interdis, lui dit Laurent, de le laisser me gâcher la vie même après sa mort. »  
  
Damen lui prit la main, et, baisa chacun de ses doigts, un par un.

  
*

« J’oubliais, dit Laurent alors que leurs armées respectives essayaient encore de digérer la nouvelle de leur fusion. J’ai reçu un message d’Halvik. Tu as procréé neuf enfants, dont sept filles. Elle est ravie et nous propose d’en choisir deux. »

  
(fin)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Une âme se mesure à la dimension de ses désirs, comme l'on juge d'avance des cathédrales à la hauteur de leurs cloches._  
>  Gustave Flaubert


End file.
